


Eclectic

by kaige68



Series: Regret [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclectic

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Word of the day](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/44481.html). In my head, this is RPS.

He’d helped pick out the _motherfucking_ ring. He’d smiled, shook his head ruefully, poked fun, and played best bud. He’d stood there with his friend while he chose an eclectic ring with which to start the rest of his life. Their lives, the perfect for each other couple. Heading off into the future, without him.

It killed him. Little by little, piece by piece. He tried to convince himself that if his friend had just gone for gold with an enormous diamond, he’d be fine. But the emerald, so specific to the man who was giving it, was killing him.


End file.
